Leaving and Coming Home
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: How my AU Ash left his home and returned. I own only the story and my AU Ash. Look on my profile to get info on my AU Ash.
1. Leaving

**Here is a story I wanted to get off of my chest, it is the story of when Ash left his home and his world to begin his 5 year journey. One chapter is about how he left, next one is how he returned. Here we go, I do not own Pokemon, except my AU Ash.**

* * *

Ash stared at his home from the top of a hill, he knew it would be hard, but he left a message to his mom, and told his Pokemon to keep training for him, Ash stared at his home one last time before turning around and heading into the forest, there was one thing he needed to do. Ash walked through the woods until he reached a clearing, in the middle of the clearing was a rock, it had kid like drawings on its surface that appeared to have been drawn years ago. Ash smiles sadly before taking off his first hat from when he started his Pokemon journey. Ash placed the hat on the rock, it had a strange aura around it ever since Ash saw it, like he knew whatever was on it wouldn't be moved. Ash smiled before picking up a piece of chalk that was on the ground before drawing one last message that he should have drawn. After finishing, Ash gave one last smile before turning around and walking off, to his next journey, wherever it may be. Ash stared at his hands before letting the three elements he controlled surround them, Ash knew the reason why he left, and it was a good idea when he thought about it, but now it was hard, but it had to be done. Wearing just his jeans, black shirt and some sneakers, Ash pulled the hood on his make shift cloak up before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking off.

On the rock was a new drawing that said it all.

Goodbye. 

* * *

**Yes, I know it was short, but that's what happened, next chapter is how he returned, which means after the Rush of Ash, but before RWBY: The Assassin. See ya.**


	2. Coming Home

**Here is the return of Ash, 5 years later. This one is going to be longer for reasons I'm going to show. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

A figure wearing a worn brown cloak walked in a forest before coming into a clearing with a rock, and an untouched hat. The figure smirked before grasping the hat and placing it on his head, his hood falling off. The figure smirked once more before turning to a small town. "I'm home, Ash Ketchum, is home". Ash says with a grin as he walked toward the town.

Ash had black clothing with various designs on it, a shirt with blue and white lightning patterns arcing across it, a short sleeved jacket with a yellow, earthen like design, a yellow maelstrom like design on the back, black pants with red fire which twirled up the legs, pulling the attention to a belt with 6 orbs on his waist, sneakers with a green mist design on them.

Ash stood on a hill before pulling the hood up once more, wanting to keep his identity a surprise. Ash walked through his hometown, a deep sense of homesickness suddenly coming up, along with nostalgia. Ash saw a spiky brown haired man with a purple shirt under a black jacket, a ying yang pendant around his neck. "Gary". Ash mutters with a smile. Gary turned to him in confusion, wondering who he was. "You new to Pallet Town"? Gary asks. "No, actually returning from a long trip". Ash replies. Gary blinks before noticing the bill of a cap poking out from the hood, a familiar green L on the front. Gary's eyes widened in shock. "No way...Ash"? Gary guesses while Ash smirks. "Hello Gary". Ash greets with a smile. Gary grinned before embracing his old friend, who returned it. "Where did you go? Do you know how worried we were"? Gary asks, small tears breaching his eyes. Ash smiles before stepping away. "Yes, but I'm back now, and here to stay". Ash says with a smile. Gary grinned before grabbing his wrist. "What are we waiting for"?! He exclaims before tugging Ash. "Jeez Gary, slow down, we got all of the time in the world". Ash says with a chuckle. "You definitely changed, your more patient". Gary counters with a smirk. Ash gave him a glare which held no heat. Gary chuckled before slowing down. "How has everyone been doing"? Ash asks. "Well, your Mom was devastated at your leave, but thanks to encouragement from Pikachu, she managed to accept it". Gary answers. Ash looked guilty. "Your friends took it a bit better, though the younger ones where a little saddened, your rivals however". Gary began before snickering. Ash raised an eyebrow at him. "What"? He asks. "They-". He began before an explosion cut them off. They turned to Professor Oak's lab to see a smoke cloud coming from it, a familiar balloon above it. "Team Rocket". Ash mutters before breaking into a run, racing ahead while Gary gaped at his speed before he followed.

Ash didn't waste time going inside, he jumped onto the roof before going to the southern part of the lab, where the Pokemon were. Ash saw Team Rocket with his friends, his Mom, Professor Oak, and Tracey glaring at the trio. Behind them was multiple Pokemon, along with his partner Pikachu, trapped in a tough looking barrier, inside a mecha. "Team Rocket, give us back our Pokemon"! Misty shouts angrily. They laugh at her. "No deal twerpette, we stole these Pokemon fair and square". They taunt with a raspberry. They jumped when a blue sphere crashed into the mecha. They turned along with the others to see a hooded figure with a hand glowing with a blue energy. "Then maybe you'll listen to me, let-them-go...**NOW**"! He shouts angrily. They recoil in fear at his rage. "Who are you to boss us around, we're the mighty-". James began before the figure interrupts. "The mighty Team Rocket, a criminal organization who sends you three dolts to capture other people's Pokemon, only to fail miserably". He says sarcastically. The group laughs a bit at his taunt. Gary walked in, wheezing like mad. "Gary, what happened, you looked like you sprinted here". Tracey said in shock. "That's cause I did". Gary replies.

Ash looked at Team Rocket who where fuming. "Very well then, I guess we do this the hard way". He said before grasping something on his back, hidden under his cloak. Ash pulled out a sword. Team Rocket visibly recoiled at the appearance of the blade. "Use the traps"! Jessie snaps. The mecha shoots out multiple black squares. They opened to reveal energy nets. Ash smirked before vanishing, leaving the cloak behind. They ensnared the cloak before vanishing unable to capture something. Team Rocket blinks before they heard a voice. "Still as predictable as usual". They heard Ash say. They turned to him, only to stare in shock. The group turns around to see Ash standing on another part of the roof. "A-Ash". Tracey mutters in shock. Ash smirks before he vanished once more, this time in front of the two groups. "Its the Twerp"! Jessie snaps. Ash walked forward before stopping. "Ash". Delia mutters in shock. Ash turns to her before giving her a grin and a thumbs up. She smiles before cheering. "Go get them"! She cheers. Ash grins before hearing a noise. He turns around to see the mecha charging something. "This is our version of a Flamethrower". Jessie announces with a smirk before firing. Ash clenched his sword in a tighter grip before getting a stance. "Celestial Slash"! He shouts before he swung his sword, a blade of energy blasting through the flames and cutting an arm off, shocking both sides. "It's time to end this". Ash announces before vanishing. They wondered where he was when they heard a crushing noise, they look down to see Ash destroying the barrier, allowing the Pokemon to run back. Ash stood in front of them, an angry glare on his face. Ash saw Pikachu run onto his shoulder with a grin. Ash grinned, knowing exactly what to do. "Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt"! Ash commands while Pikachu blasts the mecha with electricity, overloading it, causing it to explode with Team Rocket flying. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again"! They announce before flying out of sight.

Ash saw Pikachu tackle him and cry a bit. "Great to see you Pikachu". Ash mutters before hearing noise. He turns, only to get tackled to the ground by all his Pokemon, who was cheering at his return. Ash laughed heartily as his Pokemon got off of him. Ash saw his Mother come up to him, a shadow hiding her face. Ash got up and faced her at equal height. Ash saw tears in her eyes before she embraced him. "Ash, your home". She mutters with tears in her eyes. Ash smiled before hugging her. "Yes, I'm home". Ash answers. She cried for a good time before letting go. Ash smiled only to get tackled by the two younger companions, "Ash"! They cheer. Ash smiled before patting Max and Bonnie's heads. "How are you two doing"? Ash asks. "Great"! They cheer. Ash smiled as Dedenne jumped from Bonnie's satchel and nuzzled his cheek, electricity sparking across him. Ash laughs before Misty walks in front of him, an indifferent expression on her face. "_Take it like a man_". Ash thinks nervously. He was a bit surprise when she embraced him. "Never do anything like that again, do you know how worried we where"? She snaps. Ash laughs before patting her back. "It's fine, I'm back and here to stay". Ash assures. "You better, or I am going to hunt you down and beat you". She threatens while Ash chuckles.

_2 hours later._

After catching up with everyone, Delia and the others decide to make a Welcome Home Banquet. Ash grinned while walking home, Max and Bonnie talking about the new Pokemon they have caught since he left, they were 12 years old, so of course they would be antsy to tell. Ash had to switch from answering questions from his friends to listening to the younger ones talk about their new Pokemon and adventures. Then there was that one question he didn't want to answer. "Where did you go exactly"? Brock asks. Ash took a deep breath while they all stared. "That would be too long to explain right here, once we settle down I'll explain". Ash answers while they nod.

After heading back and comforting Mr. Mime, Ash sat down on the couch while his Mother, Brock, Cilan, and Clemont went to make the banquet. "So are you going to explain where you went"? Misty asks. "I'll do you one better". Ash says before digging in his satchel and bringing out a camera. Ash plugged it into the Television before looking for a couple of photo's. "I'll show you the last place I was at". Ash says before bringing up a picture of The Vale of Eternal Blossom's before its destruction. "Wow...its beautiful". May says in awe. "It was". Ash says before showing its current situation. They all pale at the sight of the destruction. "What happened"? Max asks in fear. "A power hungry man, he came into the Vale and brought out this...". Ash began before showing the heart of the Sha. The younger ones looked away. "That is the heart of the Sha, I managed to stop the man with help from great friends, but the damage is slowly healing". Ash said before showing them a picture of the tree that would heal the Vale. They all relaxed as they knew all would be reversed. "What where these friends of yours"? Brock asks. "I never got a picture together". Ash answers while Brock nods. "Any other things we should know"? Dawn asks. Ash opened his mouth to reply when his Mom called for food. Ash grinned before getting up along with the others to go eat.

Ash watched as the group ate, bickered, and talked around the table. Ash smiled happily before looking at his Mom across the table. "It's good to be home".

_The End._

* * *

**There we go, that was how Ash returned home. I really don't have anything else to say except R&R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.**


End file.
